1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a testing device and more particularly relates to a testing device for testing a main board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a main board that is to be used in a computer or server system needs to be tested and verified by an in-circuit tester (ICT) or an automatic test equipment (ATE) to determine if the main board can function properly.
However, in consideration of the cost and restriction on the test of pin structures, the current ICT and ATE are not applicable to the testing of dual in-line package (DIP) devices, such as serial attached SCSI (SAS) connectors and serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors. Currently main boards are mostly connected to an external hard disk via a SAS connector or a SATA connector. That is, at present, manufacturers in this field cannot test open circuit or short circuit of SAS connectors, SATA connectors, and the related wirings through ICT or ATE. As a result, the interface signals of hard disks cannot be verified, and it becomes a loophole in the testing of main boards.